Finding Out
by MeitanteiRose
Summary: After noticing that Kaito has been acting weirder than usual, Hakuba decides to do some digging...only to find that the magician might be dating Kudo Shinichi! Not sure what to do Hakuba calls in Hattori Heiji to ask for advice on what to do. Lets just say, this should be interesting.(Shin/Kai) rating for safety and possible mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so this is a prompt I've had in my folder for quite a while. This is basically about Hakuba and Hattori finding out about Shinichi and Kaito's relationship. This is the first time I've ever written Heiji's accent, so bear with me here. I hope you guys like it. This was kind of spur of the moment…

Anyway…if you guys want me to continue this leave a comment, K?

-Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own DC,(like it wasn't obvious)

It was a cool December morning. Cooler than it had been in the few days before, Hakuba thought as he tightened his scarf around his neck. The detective was seated on a bench at the Beika train station-where he had arrived only an hour and thirty minutes before-reading a Sherlock Holmes novel.

"Now arriving, line one- Osaka to Beika. Please remember to stay behind the yellow line for your own safety, thank you." A woman announced over the intercom as the train in question pulled into the station. Closing his book and placing it in his bag, Hakuba stood and watched as people filed out onto the platform.

"ahou! I told ya yeaterday tha' I would be goin' ta visit a client!" Hakuba looked over to see the western detective arguing into his cellphone. Heiji looked up, blinked at Saguru, then returned to his call as the screaming girl on the other end seemed to be running out of patients. "look Kazuha I hav'ta call ya back …hey I'll call ya tomorrow!" ending the call and closing his phone he looked up at the other detective. "Alright, why'dya call me out here? ...I thought ya lived in Ekoda like Kuroba." He asked with a glare."

Hakuba held up a hand "it's nice to see you too Hattori," he said dryly "and yes I do live in Ekoda when I'm in japan but the reason I wanted to meet here in Beika is because of Kudo-san and Kuroba." He explained smoothly. "Come on," he said jerking his head to one side "I'll explain it more in the car."

"WHAT! Your tellin' me ya think Kudo an' Kuroba are DATING!" Heiji exclaimed from the passenger's seat. Hakuba was extremely glad that there was no one on the road at the moment as the other detective burst out laughing making him swerve. Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes Heiji said, "wha' in th' world would make ya think that?" As he continued to laugh, Hakuba shifted in his seat.

"Well it's nothing concrete but I believe that they might be in some type of relationship," he said "And I would like to point out I never said 'dating'." Heiji scoffed.

"Yeah well it was implied. An' I'd like ta point out that I know fer a fact that Kudo is datin' that nee-chan. Has been 'since he got 'is body back." Heiji thought for a moment. As a detective and as Kudo's best friend he was interested in knowing who he was dating (or rumored to be dating.) "So how do'ya know those two are datin' anyway?"

Hakuba sighed "Well I don't know for sure but from the evidence I managed to-"

"Oh would'ya just get on with it!"

"I saw them in town a few times! And each time they looked a little _too_ friendly- at least Kuroba did, but Kudo-san didn't seem to mind all that much. After that I did a bit of digging and found that Kuroba has been spending most of his nights with "a friend " –according to Nakamori-chan.

"I stopped by Kuroba's home and spoke with his mother. She was a bit closed mouthed at first, probably because of my being a detective, but when I convinced her that I was only there to assist Kaito with homework, she said that I would have better luck at Kudo-san's house. She said that he had spent the last few nights there." Silence followed Hakuba's explanation. During this time they had stopped in front of Hakuba's manor. Hakuba turned off the car and sighed. "Well, would you like to come in for tea and perhaps we could talk about what we should do next?"

Heiji could only nod.

Hey thanks for reading and remember if you want me to continue just let me know

Thanks for reading!

-Rose


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again guys! Seeing at least someone interested in my story gave me hope to continue. This probably won't be too long or anything but, we'll see wont we now? Anyway, don't forget to leave a comment please. They are much appreciated. As I said in the first chapter, this was spur of the moment so I wasn't t really happy with the last chapter /sigh/… to make up for it however I put quite a bit more thought than the last chapter into this one :) I'm trying to keep them in character as best I can so if I'm doing it wrong or anything( maybe there's something I can improve on?) just let me know. **

**Now, on with the show~**

_**Disclaimer – if I owned it, I wouldn't be posting this on a fan fiction site.**_

When Hattori finally snapped out of his shocked stupor, he realized that the other detective had been calling his name repeatedly.

"Hattori!" Hakuba called," are you coming?" blinking a few times Heiji nodded.

"Yeah….coming" he said as he jogged to catch up to the other teen who was already standing in front of a large door. Reaching into his pocket, Hakuba pulled out his key and inserted it into the lock. Realizing that this was not Kudo's house, Hattori huffed.

"Wait 'a second... I thought we were going ta see Kudo?" Hattori asked crossing his arms in annoyance.

"well plans changed," Hakuba stated matter-of-factly" would you like to come in?" he said gesturing inside. Hattori huffed but complied none the less. Hakuba's house was nice. The entrance hall was spacious with a general color scheme of mahogany. A large crystal chandelier cast a gentle glow, just enough to be bright but not so as to hurt your eyes. "This way." The half-brit detective said motioning towards a door.

Once they were seated comfortably in the living room, a warm cup of Earl Grey in hand, Hattori decided he had waited long enough.

"A 'right now why'd ya bring me ta 'ur house? He asked with a raised eyebrow "I thought we were goin' ta see Kudo!"

Hakuba sighed "well to be honest Hattori, I thought maybe you would have had some idea of Kudo-san and Kuroba's …well…whatever it is they have, considering that your closer to Shinichi-san than I am to Kaito-kun. However when you didn't seem to know what I was talking about, I figured maybe we could come back here and discuss our plan of action." Hattori nodded although something had been bothering him.

"Okay then… Hakuba, why're ya digging' around in our friend's private lives?" suddenly a thought struck the detective "let's say they do have 'a thing going' on…'ur not against it are ya?" Hattori seriously hoped that the detective wasn't, because he was certainly not going to tell Kudo not to be with someone he cared about! And if he was, well… let's just say he would have some choice words for the Half-brit bastard.

Hakuba blinked as the other's expression turned from that of friendly inquiry to 'make one wrong move and your dead' in the span of a second.

"What? N-no of course I'm not against it!" Hakuba shook his head watching as the other teen relaxed some, "Quite the opposite actually! No, the only reason I want to confront them is because I believe that they shouldn't have to hide their relationship from _us_, their friends of all people! I mean Kudo-san _did_ tell us about being Conan and Kuroba told us about being KID, not that I didn't already know." Heiji thought about it for a moment. He was right. The too shared more about their lives than anything, so it would be strange to hide a relationship, but still….

"Well what'f they have good reason ta hide it from us?" Heiji suggested "Or what if they're afraid we won't accept it? Or what'f their plannin' ta tell us soon? Or, oh I don' know, THEY ARN'T EVEN DAITIN' AT ALL!" the Osakan's voice had risen gradually until he was yelling.

Hakuba blinked a bit shocked. Heiji calmed down taking a breath. "All I'm sayin' is that ya don't have enough proof."

Hakuba sighed. Heiji was right, he was severely lacking in the proof department. … This could be a problem…

"Well…I do suppose you're right…" he conceded "but that's why I asked you to meet me. You see as I mentioned you're much closer to Kudo-kun than I am, and with your help I believe we should be able to garner sufficient 'proof'. "Hakuba raised an eyebrow, "is that quite alright with you~?" he said with a smirk. Almost as if challenging the western detective to argue with him.

"I guess so…" Said detective then smirked at his companion." Good ta see ya back ta yer old self, Hakuba. I was beginin' ta get worried~!" Hakuba chuckled.

"Yes, well I suppose I _was_ acting a bit out of character wasn't I? Well I guess it can be attributed to the fact that I was admittedly a bit nervous about this meeting …" at Hattori's slightly confused look Hakuba sighed, " I thought that you might have already known about our friends possible relationship, and figured you would just laugh at my face and take the next train back to Osaka…" Hakuba trailed off slightly embarrassed. Hattori blinked at the other teen before smiling gently at him.

"Ya, tha's probably how it 'a gone~… but jus' for the record, I wouldn't have laughed in yer face…" It was Hakuba's turn to blink." I'd a probably jus' said somethin' like "wha' took ya so long ta figure it out huh?" or somethin' like that…"

Deciding it was probably a good idea to change the subject the half-brit cleared his throat.

"Well thank you Hattori-kun… that certainly puts my nerves at ease… So back to our plan…"

...

**Hey thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! It made me want to keep writing :)**

**Anyway, this has basically no outline( this chapter I mean , I already know what's gonna happen next chapter) so I kind of winged it. **

**I seriously hope the line break things show up…**

**Well sorry for the random- ness school has just started up again after winter break and combined with this cold weather I'm pretty much fried lol.**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading~!**

**-Rose :)**


End file.
